High-speed machining, which is the method generally employed in shaping articles of metallic materials such as aircraft engine hot stage components, results in very rapid tool wear. Consequently, milling and turning operations involved in large-scale production must frequently be interrupted for regrinding or replacing of the cutting tools. This situation, which has long been widely recognized as a significant problem, has resulted in advances in tool design and the development of more wear-resistant tool fabrication materials, but not to the point that such tools can be used continuously until their cutting portions are completely worn away.